coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Clayton
Paul Clayton is the son of Terry Duckworth and Andrea Clayton, and the grandson of Jack and Vera Duckworth, and a resident of 9 Coronation Street from 2007 to 2008. Biography The son of Terry Duckworth and Andrea Clayton, Paul was born off-screen on 16th February 1986, following the Clayton family's departure. Paul was raised by his maternal grandmother Connie whilst Andrea went to university. The family's departure had been in part to prevent his maternal grandmother Vera Duckworth having involvement in the upbringing of the child. In early 1992, Vera hired a private detective to try and track the family down but husband Jack put a stop to it by claiming he had met the boy's maternal grandfather Harry in the intervening years and learned that Paul had been given up for adoption. It wasn't until 2000 that Vera learned that Jack had lied to cover up the fact the Claytons wanted nothing to do with them. In November 2000, Andrea returned to Weatherfield in search for Terry, as Paul needed a kidney donor. Terry agreed to be the donor but left just days before the operation, and Vera took his place. Paul visited again the following November, fully recovered, to visit his paternal grandparents. Paul didn't return again until July 2007 when Molly Compton contacted him concerning Vera's poor health. He moved into 9 Coronation Street in order to help Jack look after Vera. It was soon revealed that Paul had come to Weatherfield after being caught in bed with his ex-employer's wife. Upon his return, Paul began working at Leanne Battersby's restaurant, Valandro's, and eventually bought a share of the business by taking out a loan in Jack's name. Following Paul's arrival at No.9, Tyrone Dobbs began to get suspicious of him. Tyrone repeatedly tried to catch Paul taking Jack's money but was unsuccessful. However, in September, Tyrone blamed Paul after Jack and Vera realised they were missing money after Paul had taken some to buy items for the restaurant without Jack's permission. Jack began suspecting Tyrone of the theft after catching him checking his tin. In October 2007, Paul's previous employers Gary and Stuart turned up at the restaurant demanding the return of their stolen money and asked Leanne to reveal Paul's whereabouts. Even though she told them to take their case to No.9, Tyrone allowed Paul to escape out the back of the house. The men subsequently raided Valandro's. Following this, Paul revealed to Leanne that he had feelings for her. Around Christmas time, Paul confessed to Jack that he had taken his money. As he and Vera had planned to use the savings to retire to Blackpool, Jack lied to her that he'd miscalculated their savings. Following Vera's death in January 2008, Dan Mason told Jack he had a winning betting slip worth £3,000 but would need the customer copy of the slip before he could pay him. Tyrone, having placed the bet for Jack, revealed he had given it to Vera to pass onto Jack, though forgot prior to her death. Paul obtained the betting slip after he, Jack, Tyrone and Molly searched for it for almost two weeks. Dan confronted him when he attempted to hand it in himself. They agreed that if Dan cashed it, Paul would give him a share of the money and Paul received £2,000. Unfortunately, Harry Mason mentioned the slip to Jack, though it was clear that he knew nothing about it. Harry explained that he was mistaken, confronting his son, insisting that Dan pay Jack the £3,000 himself. Dan subsequently demanded Paul pay him back but Paul refused, leading Dan to order meals at Valandro's and refuse to pay. Consequently Paul began avoiding Dan until Dan kidnapped him. Paul claimed that he had nothing except the clothes on his back so Dan demanded that Paul gave him his clothes and Jack offered to pay Dan. In March, Paul set fire to Valandro's on Leanne's orders, hoping that their relationship would become more personal. However, Leanne was dating Dan Mason and told him, so feeling that Leanne had used him, he confessed their plan to the police. Dan gave her an alibi and left Paul to face two years in prison alone. When Jack learned that Paul was considering going on the run, Jack offered him £10,000 to stay and promised him £30,000 on his release so Paul would be able to start a new life, but Paul left the country. However, he left the money behind, making Jack proud. First and last lines "Yeah. I think you're my new grandma." (First line, to Vera Duckworth) --- "Airport." (Final line, to Lloyd Mullaney) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Duckworth family Category:Clayton family Category:Chefs Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:1986 births Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2000 debuts Category:2008 departures